


Hide Away

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: That's sort of what the fight was about, in a way, Robb being the little Lord Stark who just happened to be fucking his bastard brother on the side. That and the Wall. Robb keeps trying to talk him out of going, which is especially irritating when Jon hasn't for certain decided that he is yet. Still, he'd been moody and sullen last night, and Robb had teased him for it, which only made Jon more moody and sullen. Somehow the subject of the wall came up.Why shouldn't I go?Jon wound up snapping.So you can keep me here and hide me away like your whore?





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> written for the asoiaf kink meme prompt: "jon/robb, oral, some place outdoors or semi-public."

He and Robb are fighting. They're trying not to give away they're fighting though, lest anyone ask too many questions about why they're fighting, so Jon watches carefully as Robb looses an arrow, and it thrums as it lands at the very edge of the target.

Father frowns. “You're shaky, Robb.”

“Sorry Father,” says Robb, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, even though it's not really hot at all. Jon represses the urge to roll his eyes. It's not like he's any better; in fact he's much worse, always clamouring for Lord Stark's approval. Still, unlike Robb, Jon has something to prove. Everyone knows Robb is the perfect little heir, even if he's not really an archer, though neither of them is. Still, Robb is off his game today.

Perhaps it's because of their fight. That's sort of what the fight was about, in a way, Robb being the little Lord Stark who just happened to be fucking his bastard brother on the side. That and the Wall. Robb keeps trying to talk him out of going, which is especially irritating when Jon hasn't for certain decided that he is yet. Still, he'd been moody and sullen last night, and Robb had teased him for it, which only made Jon more moody and sullen. Somehow the subject of the wall came up. _Why shouldn't I go?_ Jon wound up snapping. _So you can keep me here and hide me away like your whore?_

There'd been a painful silence. _Is that what you think of me?_ Robb had asked, and then walked out. Jon sighs. He doesn't know why he was angry, he doesn't know what he wants. Certainly not for everyone to know. If they did, being sent to the Wall would likely be a best case scenario.

Still, Jon can't help but feel like it is not the same for them both. If they really did get caught, he imagines he would take the brunt of the scandal. Robb seems to float above what they do, somehow, above him. Jon is risking everything for Robb, and try as he might, he can't imagine Robb is doing the same for him.

Robb lets another arrow fly, and it travels much straighter. "Good," says Father.

_Of course._ Robb sighs heavily. "Father, I don't think I'm feeling very well," he says. "Would you mind if I went to have a lie down?"

A pause and then Father nods. "Theon," he says gruffly, and Theon grins as he takes Robb's place, eager to show them both how it's done.

Robb walks away, and while Father and Theon aren't looking, he joins Jon behind the stable wall where he's watching. Jon raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were–"

With a finger over his lips, Robb shushes him, and Jon blinks, nonplussed. Robb looks over his shoulder to check Father and Theon really aren't paying attention, and then he drops to his knees.

Jon's eyes go wide as Robb reaches for his laces, undoing him hurriedly. _Have you lost your mind?_ he wants to shout, but he can't give anything away. His prick stiffens at the very thought of Robb doing this to him, even here and now (maybe especially here and now) – but it's insane, they'll be caught for sure. Still, Robb is looking up at him and smiling, softly – apologetically?

“See, that's how it's done Stark!” Theon announces as he sends his arrow straight toward the bullseye, and looks over his shoulder. “Stark?”

“Already gone, Greyjoy,” says Jon, sidling closer to the wall so they don't notice a strange gap. Robb kneels at his side, and Jon tries to shield him from being spotted from the entrance with his body. “Guess he didn't feel the need to stick around and watch.”

Theon looks disappointed. “Focus, Theon,” says Father, and Jon is relieved that he's too busy with his lessons to wonder whether his firstborn snuck off a bit too quickly. They both turn around just as Robb manages to free Jon from his breeches and kiss his the head of his cock.

Jon gasps shallowly, hardening fully against Robb's lips. He looks up in a panic, but luckily, Father and Theon don't seem to have heard. Below him, Robb is grinning as he traces under the ridge with his tongue. Jon scowls and yanks his hair in warning. _Don't tease._

Robb obeys, parting his lips to swallow Jon halfway down in one move. Jon has to bite his lip and grab the edge of the wall not to moan aloud. Robb doesn't let up, taking Jon as deep as he can manage, clearly meaning to get him off as fast as possible. Jon has no problem with that plan. Gently, he rocks forward into Robb's mouth, looking down to make sure Robb's alright with that, and when he does Robb has his eyes shut in bliss and he's rubbing between his legs. Jon blinks, taken aback. It always catches him off-guard just how much Robb gets off on this.

“You're getting sloppy,” Father says as Theon's next arrow lands a little off-centre. Theon frowns petulantly.

“I'm still doing better than either of those two,” he says, and Father sighs.

“Yes, but there's no place for arrogance on the battlefield,” he says. “You have natural skill Theon, I won't dispute that, but if you won't put in the effort to be as good as you can there's no point to me training you at all.”

Theon looks like he doesn't really know how to take that, so he just shrugs and strings another arrow. Robb is taking Jon almost to the back of his throat now, and Jon's eyes almost roll back in his head in pleasure, but when he feels Robb starting to shake he has to push him back a little. They can't afford for Robb to gag and give the game away.

Robb sighs a little around his cock and instead, starts rubbing and stroking the base of Jon's cock and his sack with his hand. Jon can't keep back a groan, and Father turns around with a frown. “Jon, are you alright?”

Jon stops dead, and Robb pauses, his lips still wrapped around Jon's prick. Jon coughs awkwardly. “Fine, Father,” he says. And then, gods be good, Robb goes and starts sucking again.

Father smiles faintly. “I hope you've not got the same thing your brother's got.” Jon finds himself tangling his hands in Robb's hair, meaning to push him back, but instead only pulling him closer. _Oh, if only you knew_.

They're interrupted by the whoosh of another arrow as Theon gets another bullseye. “Is that what you meant, Lord Stark?” Theon asks, and Jon smiles to himself, for once grateful for Theon's constant need for attention.

Father smiles too. “Yes, Theon, that's much better,” he says. “In fact, give it another goes and then I think Jon should have a try.”

Jon's eyes go wide. _Oh no._ Robb is undaunted though; he just keeps sucking, harder and faster, hollowing his cheeks around Jon's cock, stroking furiously at his length as if he can't wait for Jon to come.

“If you say so, Lord Stark,” says Theon, but the next arrow he lets go hits way off-centre. “Well that wasn't meant to happen.”

Jon assumes he's doing it on purpose, he doesn't want to let go of the attention quite yet. He would roll his eyes, but again, he's grateful. He looks down and sees Robb's eyes open again, staring up at him as he swallows cock as deep as he dares, pleasuring himself as he goes, like he loves it, like he loves being hidden behind the stable wall while Jon gets off in his mouth, and that has Jon pulling him down until he's almost gagging again. He tries not to, but it's impossible not to get off on it, on the little lord Stark being that fucking desperate for his cock–

He bites his lip and smothers a groan and he releases, right down Robb's throat, and Robb doesn't even jump, he just keeps sucking and swallows every drop without a sound, stroking the length as if he wants more.

Theon lands another arrow more in keeping with his usual skill and Father says: “Very good.” He looks over his shoulder. “Jon? Are you ready?”

Jon makes a distressed noise as Robb hurriedly tucks him away and relaces him. “Just – just a moment, Father,” he says, and Robb pats him on the thigh, telling him he's good to go. Jon walks out of the stable on shaky legs, and he wants to look back and make sure Robb is alright, but he can't without Father noticing.

As he approaches the target and takes the bow, Theon smirks and nudges him with his shoulder. “You owe me, Snow,” he whispers, and Jon's eyes go wide.

* * *

He doesn't actually see Robb again until they return to the castle and find him helping (for a certain generous definition of the word) Sansa with one of her embroideries. When they're all sent off to wash up for dinner Jon follows Robb back to his room, with a bemused smile. “So, how did you beat us back here anyway?” he asks.

Robb shrugs. “Hid in a cupboard until you all left. Then took a shortcut.” He grins. “Admittedly, I was a bit relying on you and Theon to slow each other down bickering.”

Jon sighs. “Guess I'm predictable,” he says, and sits down next to Robb on his bed. “Robb, what happened – what you did earlier,” he blushes as he says it; he's never been good at talking about this, “was that an apology, or to prove a point, or... just a fantasy you've been wanted to live out for awhile?”

“...Can it be all three?” Robb suggests. Jon frowns and he sighs. “I felt bad, you know. After we had that fight. I never wanted you to feel like I was hiding you, like I was ashamed of you. You know I wouldn't if I had any other choice, but...”

“...This is the way things have to be,” says Jon. Robb sighs and smiles sadly. Really, Jon thinks he's the one who feels more ashamed than Robb does. “I know. I wouldn't expect you to give up everything for me. It's just...”

“You're always going to think this reflects worse on you than me. Because you're the bastard and all that,” says Robb, and really, if they understand each other this well why were they fighting to begin with? “But I'm the one dirty enough to suck your cock while hiding behind a wall and letting our Father tutor you, so?”

“Point taken,” says Jon. “I – I don't think I really want to go to the Wall. Maybe. I don't know.” Robb frowns at that, and Jon sighs. “I suppose I just get sick of hiding sometimes.”

“Me too,” says Robb, and Jon actually believes him. “But I'd hate not having you around more.”

Jon pauses, and then slowly, he smiles. “I know,” he says. “Me too.”

Robb grins before pulling him in for a kiss. Jon leans into it, at first, and then stops. “Wait. Robb, I ought to tell you something.” Robb pulls back, frowning. Jon sighs. “I – I think Theon might know about us. I mean, I'm not sure, he might have thought I was with some girl but he was keeping Father's attention and then he said I owed him–”

As he blathers on, Jon notices a guilty look cross Robb's face. He trails off, raising his eyebrows, and Robb rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“So. About that,” says Robb. “There's something I've been meaning to ask you...”

 


End file.
